yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Roto
Roto (呂屠) is a member of Team Rokuyukai during the Dark Tournament. He was killed by Kurama. Appearance Unlike the other members of Team Rokuyukai who either exhibited physical prowess or looked good-natured, every physical aspect of Roto seems to attribute to his rather sinful ambiance: a slim and grim looking young demon with his dark-green trench coat and black pants and boots that fit loosely on him, bluish skin; his long, claw-like fingers; and his wickedly sinful smile . Atop his broad forehead lies an unkempt mass of short, greg was here denim strands of hair with a widow's peak, which, along with his fang-like teeth and thin yellow eyeballs with purple pupils, provides additional sullenness to his already-bleak facial countenance; which makes him look like a rotten, low-class thug fitting with his personality. Personality Even for a demon, Roto is pretty despicable, as he used underhanded methods to force Kurama to not fight back in order to protect his mother from a demon that would kill her without hesitation, if he didn't obey him. He also viewed highly of himself, as he told his opponent to lick his boots as a sign that he was superior to him. According to Zeru, he always uses this tactic and wins every time, which fatally backfires on him, causing him to beg for his life when Roto realized the true threat Kurama was, which was deaf on the latter's ears. In the English dub, he speaks with a heavy Spanish accent. Synopsis Dark Tournament Saga After scolding Rinku for not killing his opponent, Roto steps up, as does Kurama. After attacking numerous times, Roto tells Kurama, or rather Shuichi, that he has his mother, and if he presses a button, his demon brother with kill her without a second thought. He asks Kurama to put his hands behind his back and let him hit him as he pleases. Roto then tells Kurama to lick the scum off his boots, and when Kurama refuses, he attempts to push the button. However, Roto is immobilized when the Death Plant begins to grow. He spends his last moments begging for mercy. Powers and Abilities Roto displayed the average speed and strength of a human version of a D Class relying on physical strength and the E Class tactic of using underhanded methods to get what he wants like using a threat of letting loose a low level demon to kill Kurama's human mother with a special device. Like both, he has the habit of underestimating his opponent based on his kind outer nature, and is oblivious to the strategy that dooms him, only to beg for his life when it was too late. Techniques/Moves The only move Roto used was creating a deadly sword from his middle finger that is able to cause short and wide midair wind-scythe slashes. Trivia Roto's name means "slaughter", specifically in the manner he was brutally killed, and his weapon and personality that suggest he's a murderer. Category:Characters Category:Demons